SwanQueenMorrilla One Shots
by Allyboyd7
Summary: One shots of SwanQueen and Morrilla. Not meant for young eyes!
1. Morrilla One Shot

I stare at Lana over the rim of my glasses. Her ankles are crossed under the table, her arms on either side of her script. Her costume, a red crop top and a tight pencil skirt, hugs her body snugly. A black blazer rests on the back of her chair. She bites her lip and I catch sight over her scar. I lick my lips instinctively. My eyes travel up her face. Lana's glasses rest gently on her cute button nose. Finally, I look up and see that she's looming back at me. A blush covers my face and I look away and down at my lap. I bite my lip.

I hear feet padding across the hardfloor. A hand, a very soft hand, cups my chin. Gently I'm forced to look up. Standing in front of me is Lana herself.

"What are you looking at Jen?" She murmurs, her soft thumb rubbing against my chin. I shiver lightly.

"Y-you." I breathe out quietly. She smiled and leans in, her cool breath washing over my face.

I him. "Meet me in my trailer after you change." She husks. I stare at the spot she was just standing in. I let out a shaky breath and smike. Standing up, I leave my script on my seat before making my way to the costume trailer.

I shed my costume and dress in my normal clothes. I leave the costume folded up on the makeup chair before walking out if the trailer. My long, thin fingers run through my long blonde hair and I step onto the stairs of Lana's trailer.

A quick knock later and I'm pulled inside. My back is pressed against the door, her lips on mine. I moan softly and grip the brunette's hips tightly. Her tongue skifrs between my lips and glides against my own. I moan and flip us around, pressing Lana's back against the door. I lift her up by her thighs.

She wraps her legs around my waist, holding herself against me. I rest one arm on her lower back before gripping the back of her neck. My legs carry us to her bed as she wraps her arms around my neck and tangles her fingers in my hair. I lay her on the bed and move her short hair away from her neck my lips latch onto a sweet spot as I pull her skirt off.

My fingers brush against her wet pussy and I slide 3 fingers in. She moans and her back arches.

"Jen." She moans. I move my fingers in and out of her slowly. She gasps and wiggled farther into my hand. I kiss her lightly before pulling my hand out most of the way and slamming it into her. She screams my name, her voice thick with pleasure.

Fingers pull my tank top off before her nails scratch my back, causing me to moan and curl my fingers inside her.

Her walls tighten and I push the rest of my hand inside her. She moans before cumming on my hand. Lana relaxes and pecks my lips after I pull my hand out and lick it clean. She hums softly. I feel us being flipped over and suddenly I'm under her. She locks my neck and gently starts to suck on it.

I moan, feeling the wetness between my legs growing. The brunette twists my nipple with one hand while the other teases my entrance. I whimper and finally she pushes her fingers in without warning.

Her lips travel down my body and I feel her place a gentle kiss on clit, causing a low moan to leave my lips. She smiled and sucks it into her mouth.

My hips buck, I need more. She holds my hips still. I lift my leg up onto her shoulder and she slides down more. Her tongue replaces her fingers. I moan and she continues sliding it in and out of me.

My stomach starts to tighten with tension. And as Lana flicks her tongue across my clit one last time, I come undone under her. She cleans me up before kissing my lips softly and cuddling into my side. I hum and wrap my arms around her as we fall asleep.


	2. SwanQueen One Shot

I slam my fingers into her pussy causing her legs to quiver. "You like that, Regina?" I ask, pulling her short black hair.

"Emma!" She moans. I press my lips to her harshly.

"Scream my name, Regina. Scream it." I order.

"Emma." She moans my name louder. Her eyes roll back in her head as I pump my fingers in and out of her quicker and quicker. She easily cums all over my hand.

As she comes out over her stupor she gives me an evil smile. Her lips are on mine in and instant and I feel her slender fingers poking at my pussy.

"Will you stop teasing me?" I ask breathlessly against her lips.

"Fine." She murmurs, plunging her entire hand inside me. I gasp and she places her lips back on mine.

The door opens and we pull away. Standing there is my mother and father. Snow White and Prince Charming. Or as everyone is Storybrooke calls them: Mary Margaret and David Nolan.

We pull the sheets up to our chests. "I thought you sealed my mansion so no one could enter!" Regina whispers. My face pales. I forgot. "You forgot?!" She asks.

"We were kind in the middle of something when we got here." I say.

"Okay! What the hell is going on here!?!" My mother asks.

"It looks like Regina and Emma are- _sleeping together_." My father says. Not many people like Regina, due to her being the Evil Queen. A disgusted look crosses his face. Anger swells up in me.

"It's not my fault that I moved on after Killian died. It's not my fault that I'm doing that with Regina. It's not my fault that I fell in love with her. And that she makes me happy." I tell them.

I hear a small intake of breath beside me. "You-you love me?" Regina asks softly.

"More than anything." I whisper, entwining our hands together.

"We'll talk about this later." My father says. J look at him.

"I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself." I groan sending them home in a puff of white smoke. Regina seals her house and I look at her.

She brushes some hair behind her ear. "Did you mean it?" She asks. I lay down and hold her to my chest.

"Every word." I whisper. She wraps her arms around my waist and I kiss her forehead.

She yawns and closes her eyes, resting her head on my chest. "I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too."


End file.
